The Daughter of a Kamisama
by Onige-a
Summary: Little Hoshiko is six years old now and is allowed to go to the Shinjuku elementary school. Both her parents don't have a good feeling about it. And then the girl discovers her abilties. Enjoy! Future lemons envolved! Turn back if you don't like! AxK
1. The Kotodama Family

Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait! xD

This is the sequel of my story: 'The life of a Kami-sama', I don't own any of the characters besides little Hoshiko and the Naoto family.

Please let me know what you think!

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Kotodama Family. <strong>_

The blonde nodded at the sight of himself in the mirror. His blonde hair now reached beyond his shoulders. Not much, but just a bit and he decided that he was able to call this hair 'long'.

His blue eyes just carried a little mascara, just how Someya explained looked good and he agreed with himself that any eye shadow would ruin both his light eyes and the outfit he was wearing. The tight black dress that covered his body turned out to be beautiful compared to his pale skin colour and the necklace Kanou had bought him fit his blue eyes perfectly. It was a little blue diamond, but reflected so harshly that even the people sitting at the back of the room would be able to notice it.

The dress in fact was totally simple. It reached to his knees and had short sleeves. Nothing special attached unless a little belt around his waist spelling the word 'Gucci'. Kanou wanted to make a great impression, so he decided to wear only expensive clothing and make it obvious to the world that his daughter was going to the best school from now on.

Six years had passed and it was time for Hoshiko to finally go to elementary school. Not that Ayase already wanted her to start her definite education, he just couldn't let her stay home forever.

He and Kanou had decided that the girl didn't need to go to a nursery school, since Ayase was always at home and Kanou actually worked in the same building where he lived. So if anything might have happened to either Ayase or Hoshiko, he was in the neighbourhood.

And now that she had to go to school, Ayase would be lonely in the big penthouse where Kanou lived. He wasn't used to being alone anymore so it would be scary.

Now tonight was some sort of meeting. A meeting for parents to learn to know the other parents and their children could meet each other. After all, they would be in the same class after this weekend.

Ayase sighed, suddenly not so sure whether he looked good enough. Kanou wanted him to look like a girl, and he agreed right away. It would let Hoshiko lead a more normal life in his eyes. How else should she explain that her mother was originally a man?

In the past six years Ayase had lost his female part and now was exactly what his passport showed he was. Only his small breasts decided to stay a little longer, but Waki told him that they'd eventually disappear when Hoshiko wasn't that much around anymore.

He had also went to get identity papers since he was no longer a doll, but an actual human and it was also noticeable in his looks. Not only his hair had grown but his face looked a little older. Not more male, but older. And it also happened with Kanou.

Kanou's hair length didn't change. He wanted it to stay exactly the way it was and therefore cut it in the same model every single time. But his forehead gained a few wrinkles. (Though he denied it all the time, it was obvious in Ayase's eyes…)

But that didn't change the fact that he was still the same Kotodama user as he was the first day Ayase saw him. And, of course, Ayase wasn't able to heal him anymore, so Kanou decided not to use his powers anymore, unless fully necessary.

Hoshiko herself grew a lot in six years. Her hair turned out just a blonde as Ayase's and her dark eyes could stare just as intense as her father's. The round form of her face looked exactly like Ayase's, so now the boy knew what he would've look like when he would've ever been a young boy.

Ayase was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of expensive shoes walking over the wooden floor. Kanou walked into the bathroom, pulling on his tie, and at the frustrated look on his face proved that it didn't seem to work that well. Ayase smiled at the sight when he noticed that Kanou was quickly followed by a little girl in a pink dress. A tiara was placed over the blonde locks with a little white ribbon onto it. Her dark eyes stared towards her father as he didn't seem to succeed in whatever he was doing, her mouth slightly opened.

The blonde boy moved himself towards Kanou as he started to grumble to himself.

"Unbelievable. All these years I've been wearing a tie and just today it doesn't seem to fit!" he said irritated. Ayase again smiled.

"That's because you're not patient enough… here, let me try. " he said kindly as he helped to make sure the piece of clothing found it's place. And with just one try, it did. The blue eyes stared into the dark ones and the blonde showed a kind smile.

Kanou turned away from Ayase and he again started to mumble something about: 'And he never wears a tie…'. Ayase shook his head and turned to his baby girl. Hoshiko stared towards her father as he walked himself passed her, out of the bathroom. She then turned to her mother and looked confused.

"Why is daddy so angry?" she asked softly. Ayase smiled, reaching out for his baby girl.

"He's not angry, darling, he's just… nervous." he said.

"Then… why is he nervous, mommy?"

"It's because it's a special day." he said and he lifted up Hoshiko. Ayase noticed that her hair wasn't lying as it should. The tiara pushed her hair the wrong way and he immediately knew she had asked Kanou to place this in her hair. Ayase sighed.

"Should I comb your hair, princess?" he asked. Hoshiko smiled widely and nodded. Ayase knew she loved it when they called her princess. And she loved it even more when he decided to comb her long hair.

He placed her down onto the sideboard in front of the mirror and she cutely started to swing her legs. Ayase turned towards the drawer, opened it and took out the comb he had bought for their child. Hoshiko smiled, removed her tiara and closed her eyes with a happy look on her face.

Ayase giggled and shook his head before starting to comb the long hair. He was amazed. It already reached beyond her shoulders… He placed the pink tiara over the freshly combed hair and Hoshiko opened her dark brown eyes.

"You look beautiful." Ayase said and she smiled. She again started to swing her legs and now the blonde boy noticed Kanou had forgotten to put on her shoes too.

"Where did daddy put your shoes?" Ayase asked.

"In my bedroom! I'll go get them!" Hoshiko replied. Ayase put her down on the ground and the little girl ran to her bedroom. Again he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked just like he did fifteen minutes ago. Female, beautiful and younger then he was. He then decided to not change anything anymore and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready, mommy!" Hoshiko said, wearing her little white ballerina's. Ayase nodded.

"So am I. Where's daddy?" he replied. Hoshiko pointed towards the couch and Kanou was nervously pacing around it. Watching his watch every now and then.

"Kanou-san, I'm ready." Ayase said and Hoshiko held her mother's hand. "We both are." the man turned around, staring in the sapphire orbs of his lover and he tried to smile. Ayase lifted Hoshiko up again and walked them towards her father.

"Don't be so nervous." Ayase said as he stood right next to him. "We'll be fine." Kanou now nodded at the sight of his two angels. Hoshiko leaned against her mother's shoulder and the similar dark eyes looked towards her father as she smiled cutely. Kanou couldn't help but feel relaxed. He placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead and then placed his arm around Ayase's shoulder and nodded briefly.

"Lets go." he said and to Ayase's surprise, he sounded certain and there wasn't even a glance of nervousness audible in his voice. That proved to him that somehow, he needed encouragement too…

The only sound that was audible in the drive to Shinjuku's elementary school was Hoshiko softly humming 'twinkle twinkle little star'. That made sure both her parents would recall that they sung that song every night to make sure she would fall asleep. And somehow, she seemed to have remembered that. It also appeared to relax the butterflies Ayase felt in his tummy.

The car arrived at the school's parking lot and now Ayase was certain the butterflies reappeared. Kanou stopped the car, opened the door and Ayase got out too. As the blonde helped to release his daughter and get out of the car.

Kanou again started to fumble at his tie, looking from the one side of the building to the other, and once again, he made the blonde nervous.

"Kanou-san, can you _please_ calm down?" he said softly as he held Hoshiko in his arms. Kanou gave Ayase an angry look.

"I can't believe how you can stay so calm!" he replied, giving his tie one last hard pull.

"It has no use to be nervous… it's just a school…" the blonde replied softly, feeling how his daughter crawled closer. She always reacted this way when her father raised his voice. Kanou gave Ayase a stunned look.

"Just a school? You have no idea how much money I gave away to get her in!"

"I never told you to pay that much!" the blonde replied, also talking louder because the man kept raising his voice.

"Don't act like you don't want her to have the best." Kanou said.

"Paying a large amount of money doesn't make it 'the best'." and that silenced the other.

"I don't like it when you yell at each other." the little girl suddenly said, crawling closer to her mother. "Can we just go?"

Ayase looked up from his daughter, into the dark eyes of the man, and Kanou nodded.

"She's right. Let's just go."

The entrance was more fancy then the outside of the building, people waiting to take your coats and guiding you into the next room. A young woman dressed in red came walking towards the threesome.

"How can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"We're the Somuku family." Kanou said. "Here for…"

"Hoshiko." the woman fell in. Kanou smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, my name is Yuuji Tanako. Please do follow me." she said, after noticing that none of the three was wearing any coat.

They followed the young woman into the following room. A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room and small tables were all over the place. The most prominent part of the whole sight was that the right part was full of tables with women and the kids and the other side were small huddles of men, talking to each other, smoking and drinking champagne.

"If you would please come with me, miss Somuku." Yuuji said to Ayase. "And take your little girl along." she turned towards Kanou now.

"While mister Somuku goes to the other side and so strikes up acquaintances with the other fathers in this hall." she smiled kindly to Kanou.

Ayase quickly looked up towards Kanou, showing him a frightened look. Kanou looked down to his angels and shook his head.

"I want to stay together." the blonde whispered. Kanou rest his hand on the other's cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't be far. Just go talk with the other women and children." he said. Ayase shook his head.

"This is insane. Why can't we all learn to know each other?" the blonde replied.

"I don't know, maybe this is their way of working."

"Daddy, where are you going?" the little girl asked, grabbing hold of her father's hand.

"I have to go to the daddies' side." Kanou answered. "Now you be a good girl and listen to mommy." the little girl nodded obediently and Kanou placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Miss Somuku, if you please." the woman said, smiling kindly and guiding the boy to the women's side.

Kanou caressed his blondes one last time and then they parted ways. Ayase followed Yuuji obediently as he felt how Hoshiko held on tighter and tighter. They approached a small group of young women, sitting around one table. When they noticed Ayase and Yuuji appearing they all stood up, placing their drinks down.

The first lady, and elder lady with her long white hair up in a bun and a small tiara with what looked to be covered in real diamonds, approached the boy first.

"Ah! Miss Somuku I presume." she said and she held out her hand. Ayase smiled, put down his little girl and shook the female's hand. "I heard so much about you and your little girl of course." she addressed that last sentence towards Hoshiko.

"Hello, little one." she said. "What's your name?"

"Hoshiko…" the little girl whispered, holing on to her mother's dress tightly.

"Isn't she just like her mother…" the female addressed to the other two women in their presence, who nodded in agreement. "I'm Mizu Naoto; this school's director. And these are my two daughters; Suna and Yoji." the two girls looked a lot alike, but didn't look like their mother at all. They had long brown hair and their faces showed mean looks… as if they were planning on doing something inappropriate.

"Pleased to meet you." Ayase said kindly and he bowed towards them.

"Likewise. Now, Tanako, can you please take little Hoshiko to the other children, I'm sure she's dieing to make some new friends." Suna said. "My son would like to meet her…" she showed the blonde boy a fake smile.

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Yoji added. "Kaze come over here." she signed towards a young boy who was playing a bit further. He wore a suit, just like all the other men in the room, and looked only a few years older then Hoshiko.

"Yes, aunt Yoji?" he asked kindly. Now the little Kaze did look like his grandmother… the same bright green eyes.

"Can you show the little Hoshiko around?" Suna asked. "I'm sure she wants to make good friends…" the little boy smiled towards Ayase's daughter.

"Hello there." he said. "It's nice to meet you." and he made a deep bow. The little girl blushed and gave her mother a frightened look.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Ayase said to her and it didn't seem to please Suna.

"Isn't my son good enough?" she asked and she glared towards the boy.

"That's not what I meant…" Ayase replied.

"Excuse me, girls, I think I'll go to the men's side for a while." Mizu said. "Please excuse me, miss Somuku. Do enjoy this evening!" she smiled kindly and left to the other side of the room."

"I do want you to play with me, Hoshiko-san." Kaze said. Hoshiko smiled now as the boy held out his hand. "I always want pretty stars by my side." Ayase widened his eyes. So young, and already flirting with the ladies. Hoshiko blushed and now took the boy's hand.

"You go, I'll be right here, darling." Ayase said towards his doubting daughter and the pink dress followed the fancy little suit.

"See, your daughter does accept my son." Suna said and her sister softly giggled. Ayase did not reply and looked away from the two women in his presence.

"I do like your dress." Yoji said suddenly, to break the silence. Ayase smiled and now took the time to look at their dressed too. Suna was dressed in blue and her dark eyes seemed to be over-make-upped, while Yoji wore a white dress that fit her dark skin really well. Their faces were exactly the same, only Suna looked a little older.

"Thank you. I like yours too." Ayase said.

"So, miss Somuku." Suna said as she and her sister sat back down. Ayase followed their example. "Do you want something to drink? Maybe some champagne."

"No thank you, I'm not drinking alcohol." Ayase replied kindly.

"Really?" Yoji asked. "Then how about a smoke?" Ayase widened his eyes to that question.

"I think it's inappropriate to smoke with children around." he said.

"That's correct. Good answer." Suna said and she grinned.

"Your husband is quite handsome." Yoji proceeded. "Isn't he a Kotodama user?" she asked. Ayase didn't know what to answer. Kanou had been hiding that from everyone… how did they know? The blonde swallowed.

"Sorry to say, miss Somuku, but we think that having a Kotodama as a father or husband is also inappropriate for the children." Suna said. Ayase stood up.

"First of all, he's not my husband and he hasn't been using his power since we got Hoshiko!" he said angrily.

"That doesn't change the fact that his powers are there, miss… however we should call you now." Yoji said and she also stood up.

"My name is Yukiya." the blonde said.

"Well, mister Somuku does seem to have fun with our husbands…" Suna said, but she didn't stand up. Ayase turned towards the men and he saw how Kanou was laughing with a joke the man next to him made. He held a glass of champagne and somehow, only the side of the men seemed to have fun.

"You see, we know all about your story. About you being a doll… made of paper. That's the only way a Kotodama user can heal, right? By kissing you…" Yoji said. Ayase turned around.

"So it should be quite easy for you to hide that he uses his powers."

"I'm not a Kami anymore!" Ayase yelled.

"It's no use lying. We also know that you must be a boy, to be able to heal a male Kotodama user." Suna said and she now also stood up.

"Which means you're not really a girl, so who knows, you might have stolen someone else's child…" Yoji proceeded.

"I would never do that! She' s my daughter!"

"Right… the daughter of a Kami-sama. That sounds honest…" Suna said and she giggled.

"Let me tell you one thing: we don't let monsters like your husband in our school. Especially not when his daughter can carry the same dark powers as him." Yoji said. The blonde could feel tears dwelling up in his eyes and his whole body trembled.

"So get the hell out of here before we tell all this information to everyone present in this room." Suna continued.

"Ayase, is everything all right?" a male voice asked. Ayase looked up at the gentle touch on his shoulder. Kanou stood next to him and held his shoulder tightly.

"Ah, mister Somuku, how good to meet you. Suna and Yoji Naoto. The daughters of the principal, whom you have probably already met." Suna said and she held out her hand. Kanou shook it politely.

"Yes, I have met her. Which proves to me that this isn't your school." Kanou replied. Ayase looked up at him. Had he heard the conversation? The girls stared towards Kanou in a shock.

"This school is your mother's. And the fact that she allowed us to come here, while knowing our backgrounds, proves to me that she doesn't care." Kanou proceeded.

"What makes you think she knows what we know?" Suna asked, irritated because of the huge help Ayase suddenly got.

"Because you two fags couldn't possibly be able to figure out such important information on your own… and with the knowledge I have recently gained by talking to your husbands, I think that they're not able to figure that out either. Which means the only brain in your family is the very kind miss Mizu." the girls gave Kanou a shocked look and turned away from the couple in front of them.

"Kaze! Come here, we're leaving." Suna yelled. Her son looked up, with a big smile since he and Hoshiko had just discovered something funny about the puzzle they were making. But his face did turn into a sad look as he realised he had to say goodbye to his new-made friend. Hoshiko stood up too as the boy whispered a kind bye and ran to his mother.

"Don't think we will let this happen." Yoji said and she followed her cousin and nephew towards their husbands. Ayase looked up towards Kanou and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." he said and Kanou smiled.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, you seemed to have fun." Ayase replied.

"Fun? With those two idiots? They were half drunk when I got there and couldn't stop telling jokes about themselves… trust me, I was honestly relieved that I had an excuse to leave them." he answered.

"What was your excuse?" Ayase asked.

"I could hear you yell to the other side of the room. I told them I might better calm you down." Kanou replied. Ayase blushed fiercely.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening." he whispered. Kanou smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips.

"You didn't ruin anything. You saved my evening." he replied. Ayase smiled and then felt how a tiny hand surrounded his.

"Mommy, are you okay? I heard you were angry." the little girl said as she stared into her mother's eyes worriedly. Ayase smiled.

"No, I'm fine darling." he said. Hoshiko smiled and suddenly yawned very widely.

"I'm a bit tired from playing with Kaze-kun…" she said. "Can we go home?" Ayase held her tightly and looked up at Kanou.

"Yes, lets go home." he said.

After saying their goodbye's to the kind principal of the school, they decided to take their leave and drove back silently to their home.

When they arrived the little girl was so fast asleep that she didn't wake up one second as they took her to her bedroom.

Kanou's old office room had been changed into the girl's small bedroom. She had her walls painted purple and her bed-sheets in pink. Somehow she never got tired of these two colours… she was exactly like fairy-tale princess.

Ayase changed her clothes and put on her pyjamas, so she could now fall asleep tucked in her canopy bed.

"Good night princess." Kanou said and he kissed her forehead the little girl turned in her sleep and munched a few times, which made Ayase smile. Sometimes, she could be exactly like her father.

Kanou gave the blonde a strange look at the giggle, which made Ayase stop and they both walked silently out of the little girl's bedroom.

Kanou closed the door behind him and turned to his Kami. Ayase stared up into his eyes but looked away quickly as he felt that a slight blush was appearing.

"I'm sorry about this evening." he said softly. "I know you did really much for giving Hoshiko this opportunity."

Kanou grinned slightly, pushing the blonde's head back so he could stare back into his sapphire orbs.

"None of this was your fault. You never asked any of this to happen." he said. Ayase stared back into the dark eyes and felt tears pinching in his eyes. Ever since he got Hoshiko he was able to cry and feel like normal human beings did. But somehow, when he cried, he never found an actual reason why. This time was one of those times.

"I'm really sorry…" he sobbed silently, as he saw that Kanou's face also got a slight of pain in it, but the man smiled anyway and hugged his blonde tightly.

"Don't you dare think about whatever they said anymore. You're not a bad person." he said.

"But I ruin everything. They know I'm a man. They think I've done something bad to our daughter… and she might be like you. What if she is? I don't want her to be… disadvantaged because of that." he said it all in one breathe, while hot tears streamed down his beautiful face. Kanou shook his head at the words.

"That doesn't change anything. If she is a Kotodama… then we're here to support her. To help her, even if people treat her differently."

"I want her to have a normal life." Ayase said. Kanou smiled and removed one of the tears with his thumb.

"With parents like us, a Kami and a Kotodama, I don't think it's possible for her to lead a normal live. You knew that from the beginning." he said. Ayase shook his head slowly and looked away from the intense look of the man, towards his daughter's bedroom door.

"I just…" he started, but he was unable to proceed and he looked down to the floor, closing his eyes firmly which made another teardrop escape. Kanou smiled, holding the blonde tightly.

"You feel powerless. Wanting to help but unable to." he said. Ayase stared up in the dark eyes.

"I'm her father. I'm just as worried as you are." he whispered kindly. Ayase sobbed loudly and let himself fall into the other's arms, hugging him back.

"I love you." Kanou said as he released the boy. Ayase smiled and nodded in agreement. Although he always knew that he loved the man, he somehow was unable to get to pronounce it. The man smiled at the small nod of his angel and swallowed deeply. It had been a long time since they last had had sex. Since the arrival of their little girl they didn't really find a right time to do so.

But the boy hadn't changed at all.

His eyes were just as huge and blue since the first time he had gazed upon them. His golden hair shone brightly, even in the darkest of environments. His pale skin made you dizzy, just from the slightest look of it. But he was perfect. And he belonged to the man only.

"Kanou-san?" the blonde asked. His blue eyes were still wet from crying and he stared worriedly into the other's dark gaze. Kanou again smiled.

"I'm fine." he said and he placed a soft kiss onto the perfect pink lips. Then he stood up and decided to walk away, just for the other's safety, frightened of losing his senses in the near presence of his daughter.

Ayase followed his master with a strange ache in his chest. Kanou lately seemed so… sad in his eyes. Not that he could ever really look sad or disappointed, something was different about his look. As if he was missing something and deep down the blonde knew what it was. He just never had the courage to step up to the man and confront him about it.

He blushed lightly at the thought of it, realising that somehow he had been missing it too. But ever since his kidnapping, they never reached doing that. At least not fully. They tried several times, but mostly Hoshiko seemed to notice what their parents were about to do and it made both of them feel uncomfortable. And if it wasn't Hoshiko's fault, then it was Ayase's. He couldn't help but remember… every single time, how much it had hurt him the last time. Not only physically, but mentally too.

The blonde sighed deeply and followed the man silently into their bedroom. And again, nothing happened that night.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think, and again, I'm very sorry for the late update! I've been having my examinations here so... And I'm pleased to let you know that I graduated! xD<p> 


	2. Mending and Healing

Hello my dear readers! :D

It has been a very long time that I've updated this story... well I could use the excuse that this chapter is rather long and it took me a very long time to write it, but we all know that's not the truth. :) Or not entirely the truth! :D

I did take very long time... it's just that I didn't have any ideas about what could happen next, but right now, I've got it all figured out in my head... maybe chapter 3 will follow soon! :D I hope it won't take that much time... :(

All you people who like Hoshiko, thank you! :D I was really unsure about her... But turned out I got her on paper (computer? xD) exactly as I imagined her in my head. ^^

Do enjoy this chapter too! It contains a lemon and the lemon might be a little out of character, but I wanted to try something new. ^^

**_Reviewreplies: _**

**Flame-Metal-Heart:** I'm glad you like it! I do apologize for the late update... :( *bows*

**Ern Estine 13624:** Thank you for your reply! I hope you love this chapter as much as the other! :D My apologies for the late update... *bows*

**sweetrinoasmale:** I'm so happy you like her! :D I got her all figured out as a little Ayase, but with her father's tough character! :D Thank you for favoriting my story! ^^ Again I apologize for the late update... :( *bows*

**Lolita Lolly Lips:** Thank you so much! :3 Hoshiko is like a small angel in my eyes! :D She's gonna be a hearbreaker (G DRAGON! xD) when she grows up. :p (Sorry about that... I've got this weird addiction with G-Dragon lately... no idea if you know him... he's a K-Pop star... I'm his fan. :3 I could imagine Kanou-san putting the tiara in her hair the wrong way! xD He's a very loving father, but he's not that much into girly things. :p I was so worried Kanou would be too much out of character... I'm happy he isn't. :) Thank you for that awesomely sweet compliment! :3 I'm soooo sorry for my late update. *bows*

**Romanovna:** Thank you so much! I'm happy you liked The life of a Kami-Sama! I just couldn't leave it there... I had too much ideas about the little Hoshiko! I had to write more! :D Sorry for the late update... :( *bows*

**Sarasnk:** I'm glad you like it! :D Thank you for liking my chapter! ^^ Haha! It's good you like long chapters, 'cause this one is even longer. :3 Yeah the sisters are gonne play a bigger part in my story... I don't know how yet, but I'm gonna use them. ;) Well, you can't tell from there looks, but the thing is... in 'normal' people's eyes, there's nothing good about being a Kotodama. They see it as nothing but a monster. There are only a few (like the principal of the school) who accept it. Others merely try to avoid it 'cause it's dangerous. It's like, every time they hear from a kotodama, it's bad news being spread all over the news like: 'Late this evening someone has been found killed. The wounds clearly showed the work of a Kotodama user.' You get what I mean? They make it sound bad and only show the black side, while actually, there's a lot of good in these people as well. ^^ I hope I answered your question! Ö  
>Kami's do look like real people, but their directly connected to kotodama users. So when you hear of a kotodama user, you directly make the link to a kami. That's how they found out about Ayase. :) Trust me, Hoshiko's character will turn out to be entirely her father's! ;) Thank you for you reply! :D And I'm so sorry for the late update... :( *bows*<p>

PS: I just loooove G Dragon! :D Please listen to his song 'hearbreaker' and love him too... :)

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Mending and Healing<strong>_

The little girl hopped from the one part of the living room to the other, singing a happy lullaby. Ayase followed her with his eyes, while cleaning up the table. Her pink pyjama dress was sweeping behind her as she couldn't sit still. The blonde smiled at the sight of his daughter.

Kanou suddenly stood up from the table and grabbed his little girl tightly. She screamed, with a big smile plastered on her face and something inside of Ayase thought that she acted like this on purpose, to get her father's attention. She loved it when Kanou picked her up and started to fool around with her.

"Stop being so wild!" the man said, though he smiled just as widely as his daughter did while throwing her over his shoulder and poking her sides. The girl started to laugh and giggle as her father didn't stop tickle her.

"N-no.. haha! D-daddy, stop it!" she said, almost breathlessly.

"Will you be quiet?" Kanou asked, but the girl merely kept giggling and Kanou didn't stop teasing his girl.

"Will you?" he repeated.

"Y-yes! I will, daddy!" she replied, still struggling for a release.

"Promise?" Kanou kept teasing, stretching the time as long as possible.

"P-promise!" she shouted and now Kanou decided to lay her down on the couch. The blonde had been staring at the sight in front of him, smiling the whole time.

The girl lay breathlessly on the couch, her dark eyes closed. Kanou raised one eyebrow, staring down at his little daughter and then turned around. The girl opened her eyes and jumped off the couch, exactly as her father expected and he grabbed her again.

"No, you won't!" he said and he started to tickle her again, but now on the couch. The girl couldn't stop laughing and her mother smiled along the process, while removing the last stains from the breakfast table.

"M-mommy, help!" the girl screamed, in between her laughs. She started to get breathless now. Ayase stared towards his two family members.

"Your mother is busy." Kanou said with a quick glare towards his angel. "She can't hear you." It was now Ayase's turn to raise an eyebrow and he placed down the rag he was cleaning the table with.

He walked towards the others and placed himself behind Kanou, without making any sound, though the little girl had noticed. Ayase winked towards his daughter with a mischievous smile and then poked Kanou in his side. The man turned around in a shock, staring at Ayase. Hoshiko, whom now was able to catch her breath, sat up and started to tickle her father, with the help of her mother.

The man didn't look like it but his one weakness, that Ayase had discovered a few years ago, was that even softly caressing his side made him smile. He had a sensitive body when it came to being tickled…

Kanou tried to push his two angels away, but was too caught up in his laughter.

"T-that's not fair!" he uttered. Ayase smiled widely, nodding his head and still laughing at the sight of the man.

"Yes it is!" he said.

"Me and mommy are just like daddy!" the girl proceeded. Kanou now pushed his daughter away, she fell onto her back on the couch and giggled on at the sight of her father. He then took hold of Ayase and pulled the blonde over his own body while grabbing hold of his wrists. Both Ayase and Kanou were still laughing as the blonde lay on top of the man, his face right in front of the other. Kanou held his wrists tightly, staring into the blue eyes as both of them were starting to get serious again. Ayase swallowed, catching in on the breath he had lost, and stared back into the dark eyes intensely. Kanou still had a grin plastered on his face as his one hand started to slightly caress the blonde's arm.

Both of them brought their faces merely an inch closer, enjoying the feeling of the moment.

"I'm going to school!" the little girl screamed, while jumping of the couch and both Ayase and Kanou were pulled out of the moment.

Ayase turned towards his daughter as Kanou released his wrists and they both sat up, staring towards the little blonde girl that gave an excited look. Ayase smiled at her happy face. Kanou scratched the top of his head, patted his girl on her head and then stood up and walked himself away, quickly followed by the little girl.

Ayase bit his lower lip, it had been a long time that they had had such a romantic moment… such a loveable moment, and he planned on cherishing it, but it was spoiled.

"Let's get you dressed." Kanou said and the girl replied brightly. Ayase stood up too and shook his head. Surely, it would take a long time for both of them to have that moment reappear.

He slowly removed himself from the couch, guiding himself back towards the kitchen, letting the warm water run down on his hands and he started to do the dishes. It had been such a long time that he felt so good close to Kanou-san… he had troubles with his touches, no matter how gentle. Every time he remembered what happened the last time someone touched him, and the thought never left his mind.

Staring down at the plate he was cleaning, the blonde didn't notice the other man entering the room, just watching how his boy was doing the dishes quietly. He seemed calm and lost in his thoughts and the man couldn't help but wonder what exactly the blonde was thinking of, though some part of him already knew.

He walked himself closer to the blonde in large paces, but the boy seemed too lost to notice. Kanou placed his large hand onto the blonde's shoulder and a large shock ran through the boy's body. He dropped the plate into the water, which splashed over the sink and onto the floor, and turned around to the other person behind him.

The dark eyes stared down at Ayase, seeming to be concerned but at the same time angry.

"You always pull away from me this violently lately." He said. Ayase blushed at that comment and looked down at this hands.

"You just startled me, Kanou-san… I thought you would help Hoshiko get dressed…" the boy replied.

"She insisted on dressing herself and asked me to help her mommy clean the dishes." Kanou said. "But don't try to change the subject. I know why you avoid me."

The blonde blushed fiercely now and turned back around to continue on the dishes. Kanou sighed deeply.

"Ayase, please let me talk to you. Don't run away from me." He said softly. Ayase shivered lightly, starting to cry quietly as Kanou caressed his arm kindly and tenderly.

"I-I can't." he said fiercely, not turning around. "I want to, but I can't." Kanou pinched his shoulder softly before turning him around.

"You can't what? Talk to me." he asked but to his surprise, his boy merely shook his head.

"I want you… all of you, but I'm scared. We can't…" he whispered, starting to sob a little.

"I won't force you to do anything, Ayase… I want you too, but if it's too difficult for you, then I understand." His large and warm hand caressed Ayase's cheek kindly as the blonde now sobbed loudly.

"But I want to! I just… I don't want to start and then disappoint you by stopping in the middle." Ayase widened his eyes at that sentence and threw his slender fingers in front of his mouth. His entire face was red now. How in the world did he dare to say that? Kanou's mouth turned into a little smile now and he placed his forehead against the blonde's.

"I don't mind stopping if you ask me to… I promise you that I will." Kanou said. Ayase's entire body seemed to have caught fire. He even trembled at the kind touch Kanou gave him.

"I love you…" Kanou whispered.

"I know you do." Ayase replied as he closed his eyes. Kanou bit his lip softly, doubting that he should even dare to say what he was thinking… but he had thought about Ayase getting help. Getting someone to talk about the events that happened right before their daughter's birth. He already knew that Ayase was too ashamed to tell Kanou about what happened. But maybe there was someone else. Just a stranger who was trained to help people in these situations…

Ayase seemed to have noticed that the man was merely staring at his face and he slowly pushed the man away.

"Kanou-san?" he asked softly, wiping away the rest of his tears. Kanou blinked a few times and stared back at his blonde.

"Hmm, I'm sorry." He said with a little smile.

"What are you thinking?" the blonde asked. Kanou opened his mouth slowly, only to close it right after and shook his head.

"I don't want to seem rude, Ayase." He said after a large breath. "But perhaps you…" Kanou stopped mid-sentence, which made Ayase widen his eyes.

"I what?" he asked.

"Maybe you… should get some help." Kanou continued. Ayase swallowed, staring into the man's eyes doubtfully.

"Help? What do you mean?" Ayase asked, even though he knew good enough what the man meant. He always wanted to avoid this subject. Getting help made it sound like he was crazy, even though he knew he wasn't…

"I need help with my dress!" the little blonde girl walked into the kitchen, wearing a small black dress, a costume that was obligatory for the school. She showed the side of her zipper to her parents and seemed disappointed that she couldn't dress herself. Her shoes were also, clearly, worn on the wrong foot.

"Help!" she said loudly. Kanou gave one last look at Ayase before moving him towards their daughter and helping her with her small dress.

Ayase's voice trembled and he again merely stared at the scene in front of him. Lately he had seen so many movies with a story much alike to his… and it was obvious that a relationship without sex always turned out wrong. No matter how much human beings deny it… sex is an important factor of a good relationship. So maybe getting help would help him get closer to Kanou.

"Mommy!" The blonde stared at the little girl in front of him. Her smile widened when she finally caught her mother's attention.

"Yes, princess?" Ayase quickly replied.

"When am I leaving? I want to go to school!" she hopped up and down in short movements.

"Once uncle Gion gets here." Ayase replied, picking up his anxious daughter. She grabbed onto her mother's neck tightly, giggling. Ayase had never known her as cheerful as today. She usually was just as calm as her mother but today she seemed a lot more like a young Kanou. Getting angry when something went wrong and being exited once something went exactly as she planned.

"Hoshiko, can you please wait in the living room and watch some TV?" Kanou suddenly said. Ayase looked up at the girl's father. Even though he smiled, the blonde knew that the man wasn't satisfied.

The little girl released her mother also noticing her father's eyes and all of a sudden she seemed a lot less anxious then she was before.

"Yes daddy." She replied. Ayase put her down on the ground as she quietly walked herself towards the television.

"Don't be angry towards her, she can't help it." Ayase said. Kanou widened his eyes.

"I'm not angry." He replied.

"But you're not pleased either…" Ayase turned his face away, walking back towards the sink as he picked up a towel and started to dry the floor. Kanou sighed deeply.

"Ayase please stand back up." He said calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Kanou-san…" Ayase replied in a whisper.

Kanou hit the wall in frustration, which made Ayase drop his towel and turn around in a shock. The man's arm grabbed hold of Ayase's arm and the blonde was pulled up violently.

Ayase stared at the man towering above him in shock. His mood changed so suddenly… what had happened? But all became clear when Ayase looked into the other's eyes. A red glow shone brightly and replaced the chocolate brown colour his eyes usually carried.  
>"Kanou-san… you're hurting me!" the blonde said, trying to remove his arm from the tight grip.<p>

"I am so sick of this…" the man said, and again Ayase noticed that his Kotodama powers were slowly rising.

"No! Stop it, this is not you!" the blonde said loudly.

"I do everything for you and you don't even want to talk with me! I want to help! But every time I do, you seem to deny me!"

"Kanou-san!" Ayase felt tears pinching in his eyes and he threw his arms around the man in a reflex. Kanou's eyes widened as he now released the blonde's arm.

"Stop, please… don't be like this…" Ayase whispered, holding the man tightly. Kanou slowly placed his hands around the boy as well as the anger slowly washed away and was replaced with full sorrow as he saw the blue mark on the blonde's arm.

"I'm sorry…" Kanou said back. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." Ayase replied to the man's chest. "I know." The blonde snuggled closer, pressing his cheek against the hot body as he looked towards the kitchen doorway. And there he saw the chocolate brown eyes staring at him with shock.

"Hoshiko…" Ayase whispered as he pushed Kanou away. Kanou now also turned towards his daughter and noticed the exact same fear on her face as Ayase had the first time he had used his Kotodama.

"Princess…" he said softly, feeling his heart break at the look his little girl gave him.

"Wh-why do you hurt mommy…" the little girl said, trembling softly.

"Hoshiko, it's okay." Ayase said, having noticed the pained look of Kanou. "Don't worry." He gave his most gentle smile and grabbed hold of the blonde girl in front of him, who gave a doubtful look towards her parents.

"N-no!" the girl said pushing her mother away and pointing towards her father. "Kaze-kun told me about your eyes changing colour! He said you had that! But I didn't believe him…" the little girl cried softly. Kanou's eyes changed. Ayase noticed a look he had never seen before.

"Hoshiko!" he said loudly.

"That's not normal… d-daddy can hurt people…" her little brown eyes looked towards the little bruise on her mother's arm.

"I would never hurt you on purpose, princess." Kanou managed to say.

"W-why mommy…?" the girl sobbed loudly.

"I didn't mean to." Kanou kneeled beside his daughter. "It's just that… daddy has special powers…" the little girl looked up at her father, sniffed loudly and wiped her nose with her hand.

"L-like S-Sailor Moon?" she asked softly, staring into the dark eyes of her father. The thought of her favorite super hero made her calm down straight away. Kanou smiled a little.

"Yeah, like Sailor Moon, only… daddy can't control it." The girl's eyes went from her mother to her father and back.

"I never, ever, wanted to hurt your mother and I would never do that on purpose. I love him." Kanou said and Ayase smiled. The man caressed his daughter's cheek softly and the girl pushed her face against the hand hardly.

"Kaze said he wanted to be my friend… even though daddy's a Sailor Moon." Kanou smiled.

"That's very nice of him." He said.

"I love you daddy." The girl said. Kanou placed a soft kiss on his girl's cheek.

"Me too princess."

A soft knock came on the door. Ayase stood up and walked towards the door.

"Aya-chan! You look good!" Gion said as he hugged the boy tightly. Ayase accepted the hug fully.

"Hello, Gion-san." He replied. Kanou walked out of the kitchen, holding the hand of his daughter as Gion released Ayase.

"Uncle Gion!" the girl screamed and she ran towards her godfather.

"Hey hey! If it isn't my little Rapunzel!" Gion replied as the girl jumped into his arms. Ayase gave a look towards Kanou, who nodded politely at the sight of Gion and his daughter.

"Kanou." Gion said an he held out his hand, holding Hoshiko with one arm. Kanou took the hand and shook it.

"Gion." He replied. Ayase couldn't help but smile. This was the polite greeting they gave each other every single time.

"Will you take me to school, please! I want to go so badly! And Kaze-kun's waiting for me!" the little Rapunzel said.

"Well, what a greedy princess!" Gion said. "Who's Kaze-kun? Your prince in shining armor?" the girl giggled and shook her head. Kanou widened his eyes at the last question.

"Well, have you said goodbye to your parents yet, we're not leaving without the goodbyes." Gion said. The girl nodded.

"Bye mommy!" she said as she opened her arms towards her mother. Ayase took hold of her and gave her a tight hug.

"I love you, honey. Be a good princess today and listen to the teacher!" Ayase said. The girl sighed deeply.

"I will miss you mommy."

"I'll miss you too."

The hug was slightly loosened and it was now Kanou's turn to grab hold of his daughter, though they said nothing. Kanou just gave his daughter a look and smiled slightly, a little uncertain whether she still doubted her father or not. But the girl suddenly smiled and said:

"You're my prince in shining armor, daddy." Kanou smiled. Pressing a kiss on his daughter's cheek. He then handed her to her godfather, sighing deeply.

"So, Someya will pick her up and take her back to our house?" Gion said.

"Yes." Ayase replied. "We'll come to Waki-san's house to pick her up after Kanou-san's work."

"All right. See you then!" Gion replied. He turned towards the door with the blonde princess in his arms and left, the girl waving a last goodbye towards her parents. Ayase closed the door behind them and turned around towards Kanou, who stared at the small bruise on the blonde's arm.

Ayase followed his gaze and sighed softly, biting his lip before hiding the spot with his hand.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm fine, Kanou-san."

"I couldn't control it." Kanou said. "I have been able to hold it back for such a long time… until now." He wasn't looking at Ayase, he was looking towards the floor.

"K-Kanou-san…" the blonde said, placing his hand on the man's cheek. His cheek was glowing and warm. A warmth he hadn't felt in a very long time. The man looked up into the blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk with a psychiatrist." The blonde said honestly and the man widened his eyes at the sudden sentence. "I want to talk to you. Because it's for you that I want to change."

A silence followed in which Kanou placed his warm hand over the blonde's on his cheek.

"I'm not sure I can help you." He said. Ayase smiled at that.

"You will. Because you always understand me." He replied. Kanou smiled back, holding the blonde closely in his arms. The blonde let the hug surround him, loving the man's kindness. Although he was both worried about the man's Kotodama reappearing and about his little girl, he knew that talking to the man was necessary. And if that would help their relationship, he would do it.

* * *

><p>The blonde girl stood in front of the school gate. She couldn't remember it. This was different. Why hadn't she noticed how big the gate was when she came here with her parents? What if she got lost here? Or if nobody liked her, beside Kaze-kun of course… she was so happy only a few moments ago, but now the immenseness of the school and the liveliness on the playing court made her feel unsure.<p>

"You okay, Rapunzel?" Gion asked. The girl looked up into her godfather's eyes and she nodded dishonestly. Gion realised this and caressed her hair.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You have a friend here, right? And if something's wrong, you just tell a teacher. Go on." He pushed the small blonde towards the entrance when she gave him a little smile, handed her her backpack with Sailor Moon on and kneeled in front of her.

"See you tonight, love." He said and the girl threw her arms around her godfather's neck.

"Thank you for taking me here, uncle Gion…" she said politely. The man smiled, hugging her back.

"You're welcome." He said as the girl released him. He caressed her hair one last time, gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and then stood back up. "Go on, Rapunzel. Enjoy being a student." He winked, waited until the girl passed the gate and then left back towards his car, sending a text message to Kanou and Ayase that their girl had safely made it to the school.

The little girl held her backpack closely, seeing small packs of people surrounding her. Everywhere was the same costume she was wearing, only the boys wore something else. They looked more like her daddy when he would leave for work. The only problem was that the boys here looked way smaller than her daddy and they seemed to like running around more than her father.

She kept walking passed groups, seeing a few boys playing soccer, another group was merely talking and the one group she noticed first was rope skipping. She smiled at seeing the last group and her legs automatically brought her towards them.

She stopped in front of the group, just watching. They looked so happy… maybe she should be happy to before she joined them? She placed her backpack on the ground and walked herself just a little closer.

"U-um…" she said softly towards the girl who was swinging the rope. The girl stopped swinging and turned around. Her face was covered in freckles and she seemed just a little older than Hoshiko. She carried her dark blonde hair in a ponytail and her green eyes blinked a few times.

"Yes?" she said, looking at the little girl in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry to… b-but…" Hoshiko said. In the meantime the other two girls, who were jumping, came closer. The blonde-haired girl smiled kindly.

"You want to join?" she asked. Hoshiko turned a bright red, before nodding. The girl giggled.

"No need to be so ashamed! Are you new here?" she asked. Hoshiko again nodded, unable to reply.

"Don't worry, you can jump with us, right girls?" she asked and the two other girls, both brown haired nodded with a kind smile.

"Welcome to Shinjuku's Elementary school." She bowed toward Hoshiko, who bowed in a reply. "I'm Ruka Kain. What's your name?"

"H-Hoshiko Somuku." The blonde princess replied silently. The two brown haired girls gasped for air when they heard the name and they took a step back. Ruka blinked a few times, swallowed deeply and then turned towards her friends.

"Don't back off." She said. "Hoshiko's just a girl, no matter what Yoji-sensei says!"

"B-but Ruka, mother told us…" one of the girls said.

"Well then go! I'm talking to her! She's just a girl." Ruka replied. The two girls looked at each other, apologizing to Hoshiko before leaving.

"I'm sorry about that…" Ruka said. Hoshiko, who didn't get what was happening shook her head, staring at the rope that was now on the floor.

"It's true that their mother, my teacher Yoji-sensei, told us not to talk to you. But I'm giving you a chance! I'm in the fifth grade here." Ruka said.

"Fifth already? I'm just starting…" she followed the two friends of Ruka. "Are they the daughters of Yoji-sensei?" she asked.

"Yes, they are. So they kind of have to listen to their mother, right?" Ruka replied.

"Y-yes… I don't want you to leave your friends for me." Hoshiko said. Ruka smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll keep talking to me!" she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And I'll talk to you!" Hoshiko smiled.

"Hoshiko-san!" someone suddenly yelled. The girl turned towards the voice, seeing Kaze-kun run towards her.

"Kaze-kun!" she replied. The boy stopped in front of her. He again wore a small costume. "You look beautiful, my princess!" he said and he bowed. The blonde blushed deeply and smiled.

"Thank you, Kaze-kun."

"Well, Hoshiko-kun, I see you have found your friend! He'll show you around. Good luck today!" she then picked up her rope and ran towards her friends. Hoshiko sighed. Was it really true that Yoji-sensei didn't allow students to come near her? If so, why would Kaze-kun still talk to her? Didn't he mind?

"K-Kaze-kun… you don't have to talk to me…" she said softly. The boy widened his green eyes, blinking a few times, unable to get what she meant.

"I want to talk to you!" he said. "Why would you say that?"

"B-because your aunt doesn't like me… because of my dad being a Sailor Moon." She said.

"O… that." The boy said. "I don't mind, I told you before. B-but you call it a Sailor Moon?"

"W-well, yes! Because she has special powers and so does daddy." Hoshiko replied. The boy smiled at her comment and nodded.

"You are great." He said. Hoshiko smiled. Then the bell rang. The blonde girl looked around, unfamiliar with the strange sound and the reaction that followed to it. All the groups around her split up, running towards the building. They all split up in larger groups who stood in two rows, crossing their arms and standing straight up. The girl blinked at the sight.

"Come on, Hoshiko-san. Class will start and we're in the same class!" the boy held the girl's hand. Hoshiko picked up her backpack and ran with her friend towards their row, her legs trembling and her heart thumping. She had never been this nervous before.

Another bell rang right when she had crossed her arms. Kaze stood next to her, not looking at her, but looking right in front of him, like all the rest. She felt kind of uncomfortable. Nobody was happy anymore.

Then the door in front of them opened. Six people came out, each of them walking towards one of the class groups. Hoshiko followed each one of them, recognizing the two women whom had talked to her mother the first time she came to this school.

Suna-sensei and Yoji-sensei walked to the last two classes, with the largest group of students. Hoshiko's heart thumped loudly as she saw a red haired woman walk towards her class. She was rather large and had blue eyes… just like the girl she had talked to. This lady had big blue eyes, just like her mother, Hoshiko noticed as she walked in between the two rows.

"Follow me kids." She said kindly as she stood in front of the class again. "I am Mai Kozuka. Welcome to Shinjuku's Elementary School Naoto."

* * *

><p>Ayase and Kanou sat on the couch, both staring at each other. Kanou waited for Ayase to say something. He had finally told the man everything… what had happened, how he had felt and what exactly the men had done to him. He felt anger in his veins, but didn't do anything. He only wanted the blonde to do something.<p>

"Say something…" Ayase said softly. The man stared at his blonde but couldn't bring himself to say something so he merely smiled. The boy sighed deeply.

"I shouldn't have told you. Now I disgust you, right?" his voice sounded soft but stern and nothing ever shocked Kanou more than those words. He grabbed hold of the boy's arms and pulled him into a close hug.

"Don't you_ ever_ say that again." He said into the boy's ear. He didn't say anything else, but Ayase understood. The undertone in his voice was very clear: there was pure shock in it. The blonde pushed his head close to the man's chest and softly kissed it. Maybe this was the proper time to just… try something again.

"If I don't disgust you… then prove it." Ayase said. Kanou swallowed deeply, pushing the boy away. He stared intensely into the blue eyes and stroke his hair to the back.

"Never will I force you to do this." He said. "and those men I killed that did that to you, I regret I never made them suffer more… they should've rotten. I should've been there." his look was empty as he stared at the boy and somehow, Ayase regretted telling the man. He didn't like that look…

The blonde boy placed his hand against the man's face and smiled kindly at the words the man uttered.

"You were there." Ayase said. "You saved me. They would've killed me if you wouldn't have arrived, and Hoshiko along with it. So don't you dare blame yourself." Kanou shook his head.

"You don't get it. That man wanted revenge because I destroyed his face. Because I couldn't control my anger. The fact that you're my Kami has brought you more pain so far than it has brought you happiness. Don't try to tell me that it's not my fault, 'cause you know as well as I do that it is." The man removed the hands from his face and stood up from the couch. Ayase followed the man with a pained look.

"Don't walk away from me." He said and the man turned around. "You brought me more happiness then I could have ever wished for." He said. "You made me human, gave me a family and proved to me that I'm a lot more than just a doll… Kiss me." That made Kanou's look change. The boy stood up and brought himself closer to the man.

"I want you to kiss me." He repeated once he stood right in front of the man. Kanou slowly bent over, reaching out for his angel. Ayase didn't do anything; he waited for the man to hold him; to touch him like he did the first time they met. Kanou brought his lips closer to the boy's, softly pressing his heath on that of Ayase. For a second they had stopped, looking at each other before fully giving in.

They threw their arms around one another, pulling the other body closer to their own, as Kanou gently slid his tongue in between the other's lips. Ayase did not make a sound, but merely opened his mouth a bit more to give the man a better reach.

Kanou was unable to guess what exactly the boy thought. He was holding him around his neck, the small and fragile hands placed around the back of his head, holding him closely. But it didn't feel like the boy was eager to do this either… in anyway, it made him feel both good and bad. He didn't want to force the boy in any way so he decided to not hold him too tightly.

The blonde felt how the man realised his tight grip just a little and figured that as a sign to spice things up. Just holding each other and kissing wasn't enough anymore.

Ayase held onto the man tightly and walked backwards, not even thinking about stopping the kiss. The man had no choice but to follow. He couldn't help but notice that the blonde started to walk back to the couch and when the object was reached the blonde stopped the kiss and stared into the man's eyes; placing himself on the couch slowly without breaking the eye contact.

He held onto the man's tie, sliding his slender fingers over the piece of cloth and pulling it along with him as he lay down on the couch. Kanou followed, holding himself back by placing his hands against the couch. He placed his legs beside the boy's, as Ayase kept pulling the tie closer and closer. Kanou's face was merely an inch away from the boy's.

"Don't just do this for me." He whispered. The blonde widened his eyes at that. "I want you to want it." In a reply the blonde pressed his lips against the man's.

"I want it." He said. "I want you."

Kanou couldn't help but swallow at the comment and he bit his lip worriedly. He wanted this, more than anything, but once he started he wouldn't be able to stop and he had to admit that if he didn't stop when his kami wanted him to, this would never happen again.

Ayase noticed the worries of his Kotodama, reflected in his dark eyes. He place his hand against the man's cheek, who reacted by pressing his cheek closer to the blonde's hand. The boy felt cold… he couldn't even remember the touch.

"I'm not asking you to stop." The boy said. "Touch me." The boy seemed so relaxed… so normal, even though they both knew how this could end. A little smile appeared on the angelic face and it somehow made Kanou relax.

He brought his lips closer to the boy's, seeing how the other closed his eyes and waited for the touch. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He had missed this. He placed his hand against the boy's waist and gentle pressed his lips against the others as he slid his fingers under the shirt.

The blonde moaned in a reaction at the warm feeling of the large hands holding his body and he threw his arms around the man's neck as the other proceeded in taking of the boy's shirt. Kanou softly caressed the boy's chest, feeling how the blonde was now loosening his tie. He opened his eyes little, seeing how the other eagerly pushed his face closer as to let his tongue get a better reach. The man grinned at that and reacted by doing the exact same.

Ayase stopped his actions for a second at the man's eager exploration of his mouth, moaning deeply in his throat at the sensation. It had been such a long time and the lust was now overflowing in both of their bodies. Then he proceeded by opening the man's belt.

Kanou stopped the kiss. The blonde had lowered his hand inside of the man's pants even before the man had given his boy a touch. His breathing stocked and he stared down in the blue eyes. He had never seen Ayase like this before.

His face was all red and flustered, like every other time they had done something like this, but he gave a strange upward glare and bit his lower lip gently while smiling altogether. He was being seductive and it was having the best effect on Kanou.

The boy laughed softly at the feeling of the other getting hard in his hand. He had never tried to be seductive or had never been asked to be so, but he had seen it in a lot of movies, how men would be turned on by a girl taking the initiative… so he figured it was worth a try. And it appeared to be a success.

Kanou's breathing turned heavy at the sight of the boy. The blonde never broke eye contact and kept biting his lip softly. Only now he also moved his hand a bit more down the man's pants, all the while caressing his cock softly. The man's arm trembled. He tried to support himself as to not fall down on the boy, but found it strangely hard to do so.

It took a little while to get his senses back for the boy kept caressing him, slowly and certainly unable to make him come, but definitely good enough to get him in the mood. He then reacted by moving the hand on the boy's chest down. He opened the button of the boy's pants skillfully using just his one hand and squeezed the boy's manhood lightly. The boy reacted by giving a delightful moan. Kanou grinned. Although he liked the seductive Ayase very much, the one giving in to the pleasure was a lot more fun.

He moved closer to Ayase, biting his ear softly before removing himself fully and sitting up on his knees, watching the boy bellow him. He expected the blonde to be shy and unable to proceed, but he was proved wrong. Ayase stared into the dark eyes, again gave a seductive smile and removed his pants and underwear in one swift movement. He threw onto the ground, beside the man's tie and his shirt and then sat up just like the man, throwing his arms around the man's neck once more.

Ayase moved closer to the man's face, this time not biting his own lower lip, but the other's, as he pulled the man's shirt out of his pants and opened it button by button. He then pressed a soft kiss on the man's lips and looked back into the brown eyes.

He seemed so certain in Kanou's eyes… in any way a lot more than Kanou himself was, and he wasn't the one that had had the traumatic experience… the boy lowered his kisses to the man's chin and then even more down to the other's Adams apple, as he slid the other's shirt down his shoulders. He then dropped the shirt with the other clothes and again looked into the dark eyes.

His cheeks were blushing red, and Kanou knew he was doing an extreme effort to keep himself into this role. He loved how his boy did his best to please him, even though he was sure that he wasn't the only one that felt nervous and uncertain. The boy didn't touch the man. He just looked at his body and felt how Kanou did the exact same. He swore he could see the man's heartbeat through his chest. He placed his hand onto that place and again looked into the dark eyes.

"Fuck me." He whispered, almost inaudible and his face turned a bright red now. Kanou could feel his dick harden at the words and pushed the boy down onto the couch again, placing himself in between the legs. Ayase wrapped his legs around the man's body, moaning softly at the sensation of the man's still covered cock against his naked one.

"Stop being so damn sexy." Kanou said, moving closer to the boy's lips. "Or I won't be able to hold back anymore." Ayase smiled at that. That was exactly what he had aimed for.

It was now Kanou's turn to smile at this boy. It was a mischievous grin, one that Ayase had seen on his face before when he was about to do something inappropriate. The man quickly pressed his lips against his kami's and then, just like Ayase, moved slowly down; kissing the other's chin, then his collarbone followed by the boy's nipple. He lingered there for a while, earning pleasant sounds from the other, moved a little more down to the blonde's navel, lingering there too and then finally to the point he wanted to reach.

The blonde's small manhood was quivering with lust, liquid already escaping. The man grinned before taking the small thing in in one swift movement. The boy groaned loudly at the sensation, grabbing onto the couch tightly. The man was fast and inpatient, already moving quickly up and down, while sucking lightly.

Ayase could feel his legs tremble at the great sensation. His entire body gave little trembles and his breathing stocked once in a while as he tried to hold himself from coming.

"K-Kanou-san…" he was able to utter, which made the man stop and look up at his boy. Ayase stared back, breathing heavily and looking even more sexy then he did before, just lying there.

"What is it?" he asked, for he could hear that the boy didn't just simply moan his name. He placed his hand into the blonde hair, caressing it to the back and smiling kindly.

"I-I want to…" the boy was silenced after that. He stared into the dark eyes. The man waited for the boy to proceed and gave him a kind look. He could feel that the boy wasn't about to ask him to stop.

"C-come with me…" the blonde whispered softly. Kanou again widened his eyes. never had he seen his boy more sexy then he was now. In a kind of reflex he moved back down the boy and slipped his tongue inside of the other. Ayase moaned loudly.

"N-no! Kanou-san! Ah!" he screamed, trying to push the man away, but unable to. He swallowed a few times, focusing on not coming while the man did his preparations. The man the removed his tongue and replaced it with two fingers at once. This time a little sound of pain escaped the boy's lips.

"I'm sorry." Kanou said, moving his fingers already and scissoring the boy. Ayase's legs trembled heavily, giving slight upward movements as the man kept moving inside him. "I can't hold back anymore."

Kanou added another finger, hearing how the boy moaned in pleasure now. He moved his other hand towards the boy's cock, but Ayase stopped that hand, shaking his head. Kanou stopped his movement for a while, seeing that the boy wanted to explain his actions.

"Together…" he said. Staring into the dark eyes and the man understood. Ayase sat up now, which made the man remove his fingers. Kanou could see how the boy trembled with every move he made. Never had he seen the boy this heated before…

Ayase moved down to the man's pants, now also opening them fully, and pushing them down far enough to reveal the giant dick the boy was so jealous of. Ayase gave it one wet lick before covering it with his mouth. He pushed his head forward as far as possible and sucked heard while pulling his head back. Kanou groaned, also feeling how his legs softly trembled at the sensation.

The boy gave it a few more hot wet licks, leaving his saliva as a lubricant and then lay back down on the couch, opening his legs fully. Kanou stared down at his kami. Ayase swallowed deeply and gave the man a single nod.

And that made the other snap. Kanou grabbed the boy's legs and pulled him up his own, placing his cock in front of the entrance. The rougher treatment made the boy groan softly and he relaxed fully when the man kissed him.

Kanou pushed in slowly, feeling how the boy grabbed hold of his arms and pinched them. Ayase moaned into his mouth and he knew that it must've hurt, but he wasn't able to pull back anymore. He gave the boy a deep French kiss while pushing himself in deeper, as to not hear the boy's painful groans out loud. Ayase moved his arms up to the man's neck and held him closely, giving in to the kiss. The kiss stopped once Kanou was fully in. Kanou looked down at the boy. His eyes were closed and he gave a little pained expression, but there was something about the boy that told him to go on. He gave a slight movement to the back and then pushed back in. Ayase released a heavenly groan as the man found the special spot.

Kanou could feel how the boy wrapped his legs around the man's back to get into a more comfortable position. Kanou grabbed hold of his boy and pulled him up along with his own body. The blue eyes stared in his lovingly. There was no more trace of pain seeable in the other's face. Kanou didn't do anything, he just looked at his boy.

The blonde gave his sexy smile again, moving a bit up, before going down again and this time they both groaned. Kanou was unable to hold back now. He moved back in the boy, thrusting deep and hard. His pace kept quickening and the boy could do nothing else but grab hold of the man.

As the man felt that he was reaching his completion after a little while, he grabbed hold of the boy's cock again, to skillfully pump it altogether with his own movement. The boy could feel his entire body heat up at the movement of the man inside of him and he softly bit down in the man's shoulder as he felt that he was about to come.

The man had roughened his movements a bit, holding the boy tightly around his back as he moved up and down. Ayase could feel how his insides clamped together as he came onto his kotodama's chest. But the man was not ready yet, so he relaxed fully, opening himself as wide as possible as the man kept on thrusting into the tight heat.

The man finally released himself inside of the boy, pressing his nose against the boy's blonde locks and holding onto this angel tightly. The boy groaned at the feeling and could feel how the man fell down onto the couch, holding him still.

The man groaned softly, his eyes closed and sweat running down his temple. Ayase smiled at the sight and pressed a soft kiss on the man's lips. The man opened his eyes at that feeling.

Ayase's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped for air a little as he now noticed the red color of the man's eyes. A slight scratch had appeared below his eyes, but not deep enough to release blood.

"K-Kanou-san?" the boy asked, waiting for a reaction. The man took a deep breath, holding the boy still, as the red color slowly removed from his eyes.

"I'm okay." He said. "Just got a little carried away… How are you feeling?" Ayase smiled a little.

"I'm okay." He replied. Kanou returned the smile and kissed the boy. He held the boy tightly and pressed his nose against the other's neck, holding him closely. Ayase loved the feeling. He returned the hug and pressed a kiss on the man's forehead.

"I love you." Ayase said softly, now sure that this was the right time and moment to say it for the first time. Kanou smiled against the other's neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Do you get who Mai Kozaka is? :) Please read my prequel 'The Life of a Kami-Sama' if you want to understand... ^^<p>

Please review! :D


End file.
